


Reduction

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [4]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, Breast Reduction, Masochism, Sadism, Scars, Surgery Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p>
<p>Eliana has doubts letting go of something that makes her a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reduction

It was harder to bare than she thought it would be. When he’d cut her hair off, she hadn’t missed it. When he reshaped her cheeks, it had been lovely to see the symmetry of the scars. When he’d removed her finger and toe-nails, it had been strange, but easy to get used to. However, this, this was too much for her. She’d always told herself that she would be strong when this day came. That it was all in their pursuit of perfection. That her Dearest had studied for a long time how to do it properly. 

Her breasts.

They had to go.

As teenagers, her Dearest had mentioned in a fit of lust that he was going to remove them one day. That they were a hindrance to their perfection. They were useless to their forms. She was never to bear any children, so why keep a hindering body part that served no purpose to her continued life. It made sense. If she wasn’t using it, then why keep it. What purpose were they really serving her by keeping them? None that she could mention. Beyond the feeling she got when the nipple itself was touched, the bulk of the matter was useless.

No matter how many times he explained it, she found it harder and harder to take. It had been simple to wave off at first. Now that day was getting closer and closer and she didn’t know what to feel anymore.

Compared to other women, she was more than ample. They were thick and heavy. In her youth, there was little that made her stand out. It was only her Dearest’s attention that made her special from the other girls and her bosom. Her mother had told her that she needed to make sure she covered up and covered up well. Her Dearest hadn’t enjoyed her bulk, but he had made good use of it in their time together.

Now it was time to part with it all.

Her Dearest told her that it was difficult for her because she still viewed herself as a woman based on them. He would reach a leather gloved hand down between her legs and stroke her tender parts. That was, according to him, what made her a woman. And even that, he said, was becoming a useless part of her body due to the way they made love these days. 

His hands slid over her shoulders and he cupped both of her breasts, “What will be left?” she asked softly.

She heard movement behind her as the hands moved off her body. The shifting of fabric. She turned to face him and watched as he, only for her, removed the upper part of his body suit. He pulled the start of it free from the back of his mask and down his neck. His fingers worked the zipper close free along his spine as he pulled it down.

Eliana admired the sight before her. She still couldn’t see his face, but she didn’t have to. She was in awe of the condition of his chest and arms. Perfect surgical scars lined his arms and chest. Each one a slightly darker color than his paled skin. A long scar down the center of his chest excited her. She remembered when he got it. It was their first big step in outlasting a true human life. The removal of one of his lungs. That was the first cut. Two years later, he removed the second. Replacing both with devices of his own creation. New lungs that would never stop working. Lungs that could never fail him. One day, she would have them too.

He took her hands and brought them up to his own chest. She felt the tight, weathered skin. Her Dearest hadn’t spoken since his second lung had been removed. Eliana knew very little about anatomy. She trusted him to it all. Was he unable to speak anymore? Would she ever hear his voice again? Eliana hoped so, but she understood him well enough without it.

Her deep brown eyes scanned the rest of his chest. She saw the scars from where he’s removed the extra bulk that he’d once had there. There wasn’t much to begin with, but he’d taken it out of himself. Nothing was left there except a scar. Not even an areola or nipple. The skin around the scars was slightly discolored. This is what she had to look forward to.

Seeing it now, she saw the beauty in it. The expert cuts and stitching that would be required. The calm and steady hand. Being under his knife again. Becoming the perfect human under his care. They would be together forever in this. Their bodies would last forever under his care.

“I never should have doubted you. Forgive me,” she smiled softly as she leaned up on her toes to kiss the ventilator on the front of his mask. 

The more they changed, the closer she felt to him. They were unique in the world. All they had were each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: Sometime in 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Better: Sometime in 1921 Unknown, France  
> Reduction: Sometime in 1924 Unknown Location


End file.
